


Smooth To Touch

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, Waxing, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Sam waxes his ass because John said he likes it.





	Smooth To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188727169041/smooth-to-touch-he-knows-dad-is-home-when-he-spots]

He knows Dad is home when he spots the truck down the street. The Impala is not on the motel's driveway. _Good_. Dean has not come home from work. Dad should be alone right now. Sam has patiently waited for Dad's promise of two weeks. During which, Sam carefully waxed his legs, thighs, ass, and even his hole. Because Daddy let it slip he wants Sam smooth and supple and young. Besides, his bare skin feels more sensitive and ticklish. He loves it when Dad's hands slip inside his jean shorts and the arm hairs graze his back. He shivers.


End file.
